Apricot
by YourMoederDotCom
Summary: She was born in a moldy shack in the middle of nowhere and she didn't even know her own damn name. OC Clan war Era


.

.

.

Do you know what you should never do? The answer to that question is: stupid things while you're drunk; I, unfortunately didn't learn my lesson the first few times after I almost died in my drunken stupor. I was a stupid 21-year-old who thought of herself as invisible. How many times did I ditch death? So many that I didn't give a fuck anymore. However, seems like lady luck was no longer at my side as I slipped and pummeled to my death from my parent's roof. The fear and shock cut off my high as I fell, I begged for someone to save me, but my friends were too drunk to even realize I was falling.

I died instantly that night. I died with so much regret in my life, like lying to my parents that I would stop drinking and get my life back in track. I remember them being so happy that I was finally making a mature decision rather than party my life away. I felt so incredibly guilty.

I remember I was incased in a cold darkness for a long while; I remember feeling stick like fingers poke at me against a thin barrier. I remember a lot of things, which in hindsight I thought was weird. At that time I thought the accident paralyzed me entire body and I was stuck as a cripple for the rest of my life; I couldn't even open my eyes!

It felt like I was stuck in an eternity when it finally happened; I was born, but at that time I didn't realize I was born. I didn't know what the hell was going on, I only felt scared and confused and my body was suddenly hit with cold gusts of wind. I cried and cried and cried even more when I realized my voice sounded like that of a screeching baby.

As the months after my birth passed by I slowly realized that no, I was not in a coma and I was in fact a growing baby. It freaked me out beyond belief that every time I was awake I would cry, but I made sure to cry when my mother wasn't around since she would smack me every time I did.

As my vision became better I noticed that my house wasn't technically a house, it was just a small square shack with a fire pit in the middle with a couple of crates prompt into one corner.

I was born to a poor woman in a shitty shack and I hated it. My life was going to be hard, I knew it.

I already hated me life and I didn't even know my own damn name.

.

.

.

Flash-forward 3 years

.

.

.

I was sitting against the wall, my tiny hands trembled as I slowly brought the spoon to my mouth; I slurped at the salty potato soup my mother made with a frown on my face. It was silent as usual; the moon looked big and full through our tiny shack window. I scratched my head and winced when my fingers got stuck in my uncombed hair.

As I struggled with my hair my mother's voice suddenly echoed through our small abode. I was shocked and jumped a little as I quickly looked up at her; she was sitting opposite of me, her skinny shoulders exposed and her equally skinny legs stretched out. Her bowl of soup lay empty in her hands. Her black hair was tied in a messy bun on top of her head; tangled in many nasty nots just like mine. Her light grey eyes stared straight through me.

"Anzu" she said as she laid the bowl on the ground. I cocked my head sideways in confusion since I didn't know what that word meant. Since my mother barely let me leave our shack I didn't really have a broad knowledge of the language spoken around here. I only know a few words and commands that mother had drilled through me for example; 'sit' and 'behave'. I understood what she means, but I never tried speaking either since mother didn't like much noise. She hated it when I tried to speak; her face would always scrunch up in annoyance and she would lift her hand to smack me. I would instantly quiet myself and decided that I wouldn't mind being a mute. It was not like I would live long enough to actually live a decent life.

The shack was covered in mold and dirt and I was constantly coughing. Mother would frown and tell me to be quiet, but I couldn't. I would try to stifle my coughs, but it never works and she would smack me silly.

"Anzu…"She spoke again and I was still confused. What did that even mean? Mother was about to speak again when suddenly there was a knock on our door. Mother made a shushing noise before she slowly got up and opened the door by only an inch. A man's strong voice vibrated through our shack as I slowly peered at him; he was dirty and his clothes were covered in dark maroon splotches. I felt a shiver run down my spine. I saw mother nod her head before the man gave her a small wad of cash. She closed the door slowly before quickly heading to one of the crates and gently stuffing the money there.

"Stay" she said and I only nodded my head. This was the first time someone ever came to our shack, though I instantly realized exactly what my mother was; she was a whore and I was honestly surprised that I didn't come to this conclusion sooner, but then again during day time mother never left the house. She would sit against the wall and stare through the window and when night time came she would order me to 'sleep' and 'stay' before she left.

Honestly, I didn't want to make excuses for my mother, but I was curious and probably hoping that I was wrong. I stood up on shaky legs and held my hand against the shack door; my heart was pounding a mile a minute as I gently pushed the door open. The cold night air swept across my face and made me shiver. My entire body was in goosebumps from the cold and fear of what I was about to do. I took my very first step outside the shack; my toes came into contact with mud and it sent a shock through my system. A huge smile crossed my face as I finally fully stepped outside. I felt _free_.

I took a few more steps and spread my arms wide; the air gushed around me and flailed my hair around. I silently giggled as I spun and spun; I haven't had this much fun in ages. I tried to remember my old family, but the faces were always blurred and no matter how much I try I can't seem to piece their faces together. The only thing I could remember vividly was my death. I suddenly stopped spinning when I heard a loud painful moan with angry grunts.

I scanned the place around me when I saw a bush and saw it move; I strained my eyes and kept staring at the bush when the random grunts and moans started again. I gulped and contemplated on going back inside, but the rush of my rebellion against my mother had filled me with a sense of courage, so I silently made my way to the jerking bush.

I silently crouched down as I slowly pushed a few leaves out of the way; I stared as the man took my mother from behind. They were both sweaty and my mother's skinny body looked like it was being abused by the man's huge hands. I heard my mother crying as the man had his way.

As I stared I felt a light crawling sensation going up my arm, I glanced down and saw a small spider scurrying about on my arm. I was afraid of spiders; I gasped and quickly smacked the spider away.

The grunting and moaning stopped and the next thing I know, I was pulled out of the bush by my hair. My mother was yelling at me, but I didn't know what she was saying.

'Anzu, Anzu, Anzu' kept leaving her lips as she shook me around. The man didn't look impressed as my mother smacked me and kept yelling.

"Stop smacking your child, Kori" The man said, effectively stopping my mother from smacking me silly. I still had no idea what they were saying.

"Did you forget that she is your child as well, Mori-san?" Mother said as her grip on my hair became tighter.

"You're a whore, she could be anyone's daughter, but actually I have something for you. A deal" He said smirking down at me; I felt a cold chill of death course through my system. I did not like the look that crossed his face.

"What kind of deal?" Mother said. Shit, I just wished I actually understood what she was saying.

The two kept speaking as I struggled against mother's hold. Suddenly out of nowhere my mother pushed me against the man and the man grabbed my arm in a death grip. A surge of panic overtook my mind as I began to wail loudly.

Was this man some sort of pedo? _She wouldn't…would she?_ I thought as mother quickly dressed herself before scurrying away.

"Mama!" I yelled my voice hoarse from un-use. Mother stopped before she kept walking. I saw her enter the shack without even glancing my way.

 _That traitor bitch_

I struggled and cried as the man sent a surge of energy through my body. I fell to the ground; paralyzed and filled with dread. He got dressed and grabbed a hold of my body and swung me over his shoulder like a sack. I felt another, calmer surge of energy course through and soon my eyes drooped and I fell asleep.

.

.

.

.

I woke up the next morning groggy with puffy eyes from crying too much. It was silent as sun rays broke through the trees and on to the forest floor; I was propped against a tree with a thin blanket laid on me. I haven't a clue where I was. I looked around and saw the man from last night.

A surge of anger pulsed through me; why would she do that? How could she just give me away like that? Granted, I didn't want to live in a shack for the rest of my life, but that didn't mean I wanted to be fucking sold off like a piece of furniture. Even though I have never loved that woman like a mother, she was still the only person I personally knew in this world. Hot tears started to pour from my eyes as I began to sniffle. After all this shit I had to go through. I had been mistreated, starved, denied human contact and basically imprisoned my entire 3 years of life and now she sold me off like I meant nothing to her.

My tongue stung from calling her mama, she didn't fucking deserve that title. I stewed in my own miserable aura of betrayal and anger for a good hour before the man woke up.

"Anzu" he said and I quickly looked up at him. My body tensed and I tried to mold myself against the tree. I didn't want to be anywhere near him; I was practically defenseless against him, my three year old body was weak from malnourishment. I wish I was in my old body where I knew exactly how to take such a grown ass man down.

He crouched down to my level and pointed at me "Anzu" he repeated before I understood what he meant.

'Anzu' that was my name. E sense of identity filled me as I mouthed the words with glee; I finally had a name. I wasn't just _me_ or girl or a kid, I was Anzu.

A blush spread itself across my cheek as the man pointed at himself "Mori-san" he said as I nodded my head. So, now I have a name for this mystery man, but what kind of name was Morisan? I frowned as he got up and ripped the blanket away from me. I shivered as I glared at his back. He packed up everything fairly quickly before motioning for me to follow him.

I was hesitant at first, but then again what would I do if I was stuck here in the woods by myself? I had no survival skills, but at the same time I didn't know what this man had in mind for me. I heard him huff in annoyance before gesturing again to follow him. I gulped in nervousness before I slowly got up and walking his way.

What other choice did I have?

It seemed like I had zero choices in this lifetime and it irked me so.

.

.

.

After a couple of hours of walking we reached a small village; it was nice with small wooden houses in neat rows with kids running outside in the yards. The village also had a decent sized farm. It was a simple village that was far away from my shack. I don't recall seeing any houses around when last night when I stepped out of the shack; just a clearing and nothing else. It was weird.

My feet were hurting and I was hungry, but because of my limited knowledge of the language, which I suspect the man knows about, I really couldn't tell him that I needed rest or food. Though if he knew about my predicament wouldn't he pay more attention to me in case I needed something? I huffed as I continued to follow him.

Suddenly we stopped in front of a decent sized home; it had rose bushes surrounding the front with a stone pathway that lead to a double door entrance. I gulped as Morisan gently pushed me towards the door. My legs were shaking as I started to get nervous.

He knocked on the door several times before it was opened by a blonde young woman with bright blue eyes. She smiled at Morisan before frowning and gesturing to his dirty clothes. The two bickered for a couple of minutes before he pushed me forward.

"This is Anzu" he said as the continued to speak. I heard the sound of children in the house and quietly peeked inside; I was stunned. The entire place was filled with kids, and they didn't even look alike. Some were older while others were still toddlers.

I looked up at Morisan before I turned my gaze away; he brought me to an orphanage. Wow, maybe he wasn't that bad of a guy?

To be honest an orphanage was better for me rather than that shitty shack in the middle of nowhere, but I still don't understand why Morisan even chose to help me.

What a strange fellow.

'

P.o.v change Mori-san

,

"This is Anzu" Mori said as he pushed the little girl forward. Rika frowned slightly before looking up at Mori.

"Where did you find her, Haku?" She asks as she tried to pretend the girl's horrible scent didn't want to make her vomit.

"Could have least bathed her first" she commented.

Mori only chuckled "She's my daughter" he finally said as he scratched his chin in slight awkwardness. At first he didn't want to believe Kori when she told him three years ago that she was pregnant with his child. She was a simple whore who he decided to fuck for a good fun just to piss his prude wife off. He went three years without seeing Kori, not really thinking about her since he only dealt with her maybe three times. He even forgot she told him she was pregnant. He lived another three years with his wife when she decided to leave him for a younger boy in another village.

It didn't really bother at all, actually. He was never in love with his wife, he married her move for convenience rather than love and she knew it too. No wonder she cheated on him, but well, he did sleep with a whore on several occasions.

It was by pure coincidence that he ended up near Kori's little shack near the outskirts of his village.

When he saw Anzu for the first time it sent a thorough shock through him; she looked exactly like his sister when she was younger; same face shape, same type of hair and same eye shape. The only differences were that Anzu inherited her mother's eye color and hair color. Other than that she was a perfect of his sister.

He offered a deal to Kori to take the kid of her hands; she was reluctant at first, but finally gave in when he told her she'll be alone just like before. Kori was loner and someone who disliked people, so the fact that she'll be alone again made the woman happy even if it meant she had to get rid of her own daughter.

"Rika, my lovely baby sister, don't you see she looks exactly like you?" he prompted before he gestured to Anzu who looked to be in a complete daze.

Rika hesitated before she looked back at her brother. What on earth has this idiot been up to?

"Let me guess, Kori?" she asks as she instantly recognized Anzu's eye color and hair color to be exactly like Kori's. She was well known around this village to be an easy whore who took any amount of money from men and occasionally women.

"Well, yeah. Well look don't judge me, but I'm not a father type and I couldn't leave the kid with Kori. Look at her! She doesn't understand what we're saying since Kori never taught her the language or ever leaves her shack unless it's well…for a shag" Mori complained.

"Well, you shouldn't have done it with her then! Haku, I would love to help, but we are full with kids" Rika complained as she frowned slightly at Anzu.

"Rika, please we cannot leave Anzu with Kori, she'll kill her from neglect. I don't want her to become a feral child" Mori argued back as he frowned at his sister.

"You are an idiot who can't stop himself from doing stupid things! Haku-nii!" Rika complained as she rubbed her temples with her fingers.

"Fine, I'll take her" She said as Mori smiled happily at his sister.

"But…"she continued as she bit her lip "if someone wants to adopt her, she'll be adopted, okay?" Rika said as she ignored her brother's frown.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, personally I do not see her as..my legitimate niece" Rika held up her hand as her brother began to complain.

"To me she is but another orphan, she will carry your last name, but I will treat her like all the other children, alright?" she said crossing her arm and making it final. Mori sighed and shook his head; he forgot how much a cold person Rika can be sometimes.

"Fine" he finally agreed as he awkwardly patted Anzu's head.

"Please, one last favor" Mori said as he sheepishly smiled at his frowning sister.

"What…" she asks with a sigh.

"Please, teach her how to speak and understand our language. I might not be here for her…ever..probably, but I would like for her to at least verbally defend herself."

Rika nodded her head before she ushered Anzu in.

"Goodbye brother, don't let it be another five years before you visit again" she commented half-heartedly as she had an inkling this would probably be the last time she would see him. Mori had always been someone who wandered, plus he was forgetful too.

"Oh, and get a change of clothes! Walking with dried pigs blood all over yourself makes you look like a deranged idiot!" She shouted as Mori chuckled and waved goodbye.

"See ya, sis!" he bid farewell as he smiled at his daughter before moving along.

"Ah…" he sighed to himself as he glances at the bright blue sky.

"Today was a good day"

.

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

.

A/N:

Hey guys, thank you for taking your time to read my shitty OC story. I wouldn't exactly call it a self insert since I didn't real insert myself in here. Just an OC from our world who has no flipping clue about Naruto, so to her this is a completely new universe.

This chapter was just an intro to Anzu's early life, next there might be a time skip.

The Senju will play a role in this story, just not yet.

ANW!

Thank you3

Remember to leave a review!

Also I didn't proof read, so there might be some mistakes.


End file.
